Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to laminated-type inductance devices structured by laminating a plurality of ceramic green sheets in which a conductive pattern is formed.
Background Art
Laminated-type inductance devices structured by laminating ceramic green sheets made of magnetic body material in which a conductive pattern is printed, have been well-known.
A large inductance value is required in the case where a laminated-type inductance device is used for a choke coil of a DC-DC converter or the like. In addition, a low direct-current resistance component and excellent direct-current superposition characteristics are required.
In order to suppress an inductance value from decreasing in a region where a load current is small in size, it is desirable to relax stress that is generated due to a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between a magnetic body/non-magnetic body and an electrode material. As such, providing a space inside a multilayer body is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In order to lower a direct-current resistance component, it can be thought to widen a line width of a conductive pattern, thicken a thickness thereof, or the like. However, widening the line width consequently needs a larger area. Accordingly, it is preferable to thicken the thickness when a limited mounting area being considered.
Further, in order to obtain excellent direct-current superposition characteristics, it can be thought to provide a non-magnetic body layer to be sandwiched inside a multilayer substrate (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-65807
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-182834